


The London Eye

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alterlnate Universe - Post-War, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Community: pervertdays, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Food Sex, Humor, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Semipublic Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco le hace a Harry un regalo con la mejor intención. Luego, Harry le hace el mejor regalo a Draco sin tener la intención. Al final, todos felices. Muggles incluidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The London Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nande-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nande-chan).



> Responde al reto lanzado por Nande-chan en la comunidad **Pervertdays**, donde sugirió la siguiente trama: "Es de noche y la pareja en cuestión está en una rueda de la fortuna (noria). Van solos en el mismo compartimento. Y ahí es en donde tienen sexo, como sea. Rápido y duro, lento y suave, agresivo y demás, cómo sea, da igual. Están preocupados por terminar antes de que la rueda dé una vuelta completa."

The London Eye

 

Harry estaba anonadado. Sencillamente, no podía creerlo. No era el estar cumpliendo un año de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Draco Malfoy –sin haberse asesinado mutuamente, ni a golpes, ni a polvos ni a nada. Tampoco era la bizarra sensación de tener al Londres nocturno extendiéndose ante sus pies mientras Draco y él se bebían una copa de champán (bueno, en el caso de Draco, Harry calculaba que ya iba por la tercera copa y media, tal vez).

No, lo que maravillaba a Harry era que Draco, el Draco calculador y poco romántico que conocía y que –a pesar de eso- amaba profundamente, hubiese sido, de entre ellos dos, el que había sugerido la idea de celebrar su aniversario de aquella _cursi y costosa _manera.

Porque cuando Harry le había pedido, una vez que paseaban por la ciudad, que lo acompañase a treparse a la famosa rueda de la fortuna que dominaba el paisaje londinense, el rubio se había negado con rotundidad. Entrecerrando los ojos, le había preguntado a Harry si _realmente_ necesitaba de _eso _para mirar a Londres desde el cielo… “¿Eres mago o simplemente estás retardado?” se había burlado Draco con infinito desdén. “Como si ya antes no hubieras sobrevolado la ciudad (no se diga el país) en escoba cientos de veces”.

Y en aquella ocasión, ocurrida ya varios meses atrás, Harry se había resignado y había aprendido a aceptar que el poco aprecio que Draco les tenía a los aparatos mecánicos y eléctricos muggles, sumado a su falta de imaginación y romanticismo, volvían imposible cualquier probabilidad de que el joven Malfoy aceptara subirse con él al grande y famoso London Eye.

Pero ese día, el día que cumplían un año de haberse ido a vivir en junta, ahí estaban. Los dos. En una cápsula solita para ellos, bebiendo heladísima y burbujeante champán y mirando las luces de la ciudad.

Harry se pellizcó un par de veces. Tenía que estar soñando. No sabía si mirar hacia afuera o hacia Draco, quien, parado a su lado, había mantenido un semblante serio y formal hasta ese momento. Al otro lado del cristal, el Támesis se ampliaba más y más conforme la cápsula iba ganando altura.

Repentinamente y sin decir palabra, Draco se movió hacia atrás. Después de todo, había _tanto _espacio ahí que Draco y él podían separarse varios metros si querían hacerlo; las cápsulas estaban diseñadas para que más de veinte personas se pudiesen montar en ellas. Harry lo miró de reojo mientras se retiraba a sentarse en la banca, y estuvo seguro de que eso que vio en el semblante de Draco había sido un gesto de miedo. Sin embargo, decidió no decirle nada para no lastimar su sensible orgullo; lo que menos necesitaba era tener una pelea con él justo el día de su bendito aniversario.

Harry frunció el ceño y clavó la vista hacia afuera, aunque en realidad no estaba viendo nada más allá de su nariz. Él sabía que Draco no confiaba _absolutamente nada _en la tecnología muggle, tan propensa a fallos y catástrofes. Y por eso mismo, más se admiraba de que Draco hubiese accedido a subirse al London Eye con él.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia el paisaje iluminado por el atardecer; era tan hermoso que lo obligaba a retener el aliento. Draco no había podido elegir mejor la hora para dar aquel paseo: el sol estaba poniéndose sobre la ciudad, desplegando colores rosados y naranjas por todo lo largo de la superficie del río y por encima de los viejos edificios. El Parlamento y el Big Ben se erguían, dominando la vista, solemnes y serios, estoicos y firmes como lo venía haciendo desde hacía siglos y siglos.

Sin embargo, todo era muy… _irreal. _Harry se dio cuenta que era culpa del hecho de estar dentro de una cápsula sellada, con aire acondicionado y todas las comodidades, que no les permitía respirar el aire del exterior ni sentir el viento en sus caras y ropas. A regañadientes, reconoció que Draco tenía razón al afirmar que ellos, como magos, la pasaban mejor al volar en sus escobas –aunque se muriesen de frío- que los muggles en sus aparatejos de pseudo-tecnología. En ese aparato en particular no había más emoción que el estar a muchos metros del suelo y nada más; el London Eye no hacía ruido y apenas sí se percibía algún movimiento… la rueda giraba tan lento, y era tan alta, que demoraba media hora completa en dar la vuelta sobre su eje.

Harry le dio un sorbito a su copa y suspiró. Estar metido en esa cápsula le parecía como ir dentro de una nave espacial más que en una rueda de la fortuna real: aquellas ruedas de la fortuna originales donde ibas sentado en un reducido espacio, apenas sujeto con algún prosaico e inseguro mecanismo, el aire y el frío azotándote y sintiendo miedo ante el auténtico peligro de que en cualquier momento te podías caer. En cambio, esa cosa, el London Eye era demasiado... _segura_. No temeraria. No ocasionaba adrenalina para nada.

Meneando la cabeza ante la decepción que sentía, Harry se giró hacia atrás para reunirse con Draco. No era como si estuviese pensando en decirle todo lo que acababa de concluir. Porque, para empezar, dudaba mucho que Draco supiera lo que era una nave espacial. El pobre ni siquiera sabía lo que era el internet, figúrate.

Draco estaba sentado en la ancha banca de madera colocada justo al centro de la ovalada cápsula, bebiéndose su champán como desesperado. Harry caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de él, y en ese breve lapso miró a Draco servirse otra copa más y empinársela de un trago.

Harry se enterneció y preocupó a partes iguales. Por lo regular, Draco no solía beber tanto. Si lo estaba haciendo era porque tenía que sentirse verdaderamente asustado. Harry se sentó a su lado, pasándole el brazo por la espalda y sujetándolo en un gesto disimuladamente protector.

—Draco, vamos… Acércate a la ventana conmigo. —Draco meneó enérgicamente la cabeza para decir que no, aferrando su copa de champán como si ella pudiera sostenerlo en caso de que la cápsula se desprendiera y cayera en picada. Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita—. Cualquiera creería que tienes miedo —se burló en voz baja, acercando su boca al oído de Draco—. Y pensar que esto fue idea tuya…

Draco reaccionó con justo enojo, removiéndose sobre la banca para alejarse de Harry y sirviéndose más champán. Harry vio, tan claro como los cristales de la cápsula, que su amante hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse en la cara su mejor máscara de frialdad.

—Miedo no es lo que tengo, Potter —masculló Draco, evitando a toda costa mirar hacia el exterior y usando ese tono de voz que Harry tanto odiaba al recordarle al hurón soberbio que había detestado en los tiempos del colegio—. Repugnancia, desagrado… aburrimiento. Escoge el sentimiento que más te agrade y déjame en paz —finalizó Draco intentando sorber a su copa con más moderación.

Harry no respondió nada. Le estaba pesando en el alma que aquel paseo (y que la compañía que manejaba el London Eye anunciaba como “vuelo”) no estuviera resultando placentero para ninguno de los dos. Sabía que Draco lo había llevado con la intención de hacerle un buen regalo, pero Harry se daba cuenta de que el temor y la aprensión que el rubio sentía eran tan reales, que le impedían disfrutarlo.

Disimuladamente, Harry reculó sobre la banca para volver a quedar pegado al cuerpo de Draco. Tentativamente pasó de nuevo su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio, y al ver que éste no se alejaba, lo abrazó con más fuerza, intentando decirle con ese gesto todo lo agradecido que se sentía por el sacrificio que el otro estaba haciendo al haberse trepado ahí.

Sabía que a Draco no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas de cariño, pero no era como si alguien ahí fuera a verlos, ¿verdad? Después de todo, iban solos; Draco había pagado un paquete para que les dejaran una cápsula en exclusividad, con champán y canapés de salmón incluidos. Harry todavía no podía creerlo, pues sabía que el precio de semejante paseo le había costado a su querido novio no menos de 500 libras esterlinas. Lo cual era mucho hasta para él.

Se sintió algo culpable al recordar que él sólo le había comprado a Draco un traje muggle como regalo de aniversario. Bueno, ciertamente había sido un traje de diseñador _muy _caro y exclusivo, pero Harry sentía que el detalle de Draco iba mucho más allá que un simple derroche de dinero.

Sintiéndose conmovido, tiró del cuerpo de Draco para pegarlo más al de él. No tenía idea de cómo decirle gracias. De cómo agradecerle a Draco un año de endiablada felicidad –el cielo y el infierno en la tierra, esa era la vida a su lado. De cómo agradecerle que se hubiera echado al mundo mágico encima –Lucius Malfoy en primer lugar- cuando su noviazgo vio la luz pública. De cómo agradecerle que se hubiese acordado de su aniversario y encima, estuviera trepado en esa cosa muggle que, era obvio, detestaba a morir.

—Gracias, Draco —susurró contra los cabellos rubios del otro, dándose por vencido ante su insuperable dificultad para expresarse con propiedad y de la cual Draco se burlaba tanto.

Draco se relajó un poco ante sus palabras y Harry se congratuló. Haría su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarlo a pasar el trago amargo.

—En vez de decir estupideces —masculló Draco intentando sonar duro pero sin lograrlo—, ponte de pie y disfruta tu paseo, Potter. Aquí sentado no vas a ver una mierda y esto ya está por terminarse. Al menos desquita lo que he pagado por estar aquí.

Ese “ya está por terminarse” había sonado tan lleno de esperanza, que Harry sólo pudo sonreír ampliamente, agradecido de poder esconder su gesto entre el cabello de Draco. Éste lo hubiera matado si lo descubre sonriéndose así de lo dicho por él.

—En realidad, el paseo apenas acaba de comenzar, Draco —le dijo Harry en voz baja, logrando fabulosamente bien quitarle a su tono cualquier dejo de diversión—. Todavía ni hemos llegamos a la cima.

Draco se removió nerviosamente y Harry juró que se pegaba más a él. Merlín, cómo le estaba costando a Harry contener la risa.

—¿No? —preguntó Draco mientras se servía más champán y echaba un vistazo hacia afuera. Ya estaban a una altura bastante considerable. Tanta, que podían admirar el horizonte de casas y edificios bajo la tenue luz naranja del crepúsculo londinense.

—No —respondió Harry, poniéndose serio de nuevo—. El paseo dura exactamente media hora, o al menos, eso fue lo que nos dijeron abajo.

Draco levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos. Los tenía ya un poco enrojecidos por el efecto de tantas copas de champán.

—Bueno, ¿qué es media hora de mi vida si ya he pasado un año de tortura a tu lado? ¿O no, Potter? —preguntó Draco arrastrando mucho la voz, y Harry sintió una ternura enorme desbordándole el corazón. Era la primera vez que lo veía un poco ebrio, un poco temeroso, un poco… _sacrificado_. Si todo eso junto no era prueba inequívoca de que Draco estaba totalmente enamorado de él, entonces Harry no sabía cuál podría ser.

Se dejó llevar por un impulso y bajó la cara con rapidez para besar a Draco en los labios, apretando su abrazo al mismo tiempo y atrayendo a Draco hacia él hasta que quedaron frente a frente, todavía sentados en aquella amplia banca de madera en medio de la cápsula del London Eye. Besándose encima de la ciudad, sintiéndose tan expuestos y al mismo tiempo, tan invisibles.

Pero después de unos momentos de permitir el beso, Draco trató de moverse hacia atrás. Separó sus labios de los de Harry y masculló:

—Potter… Espera. La cámara. Nos van a filmar los de seguridad.

—Estas cápsulas no tienen cámara, Draco —insistió Harry sin ni siquiera estar seguro de lo que decía—, nadie nos puede ver… ya estamos muy arriba.

La cruda verdad era que la maldita cápsula tenía tanta luz interior que sí podían ser visibles. Cualquier persona parada en el muelle o junto a la base de la rueda, podría verlos si se fijaba bien.

“¡Al diablo la gente!”, pensó Harry de repente, besando a Draco con mayor ímpetu cuando se dio cuenta de que esa actividad tan _lúdica _estaba logrando que su amante comenzara a relajarse entre sus brazos. “Después de todo, no es como si fuéramos a follar aquí delante de todo Londres…” continuó pensando Harry mientras devoraba los jugosos labios sabor champán de Draco, tratando de convencerse a él mismo de que sólo serían un par de besos y ya, que en cuanto Draco estuviese más calmado lo soltaría, justo a tiempo para finalizar el paseo y poder bajar, e irse a casa y…

Draco gimió guturalmente y Harry sintió que se incendiaba por dentro. Posó una mano sobre la rodilla de Draco y, con controlada lentitud, la movió hacia arriba, la palma completamente abierta sobre el duro muslo envuelto en elegante tela de lana. Apretando firme y respirando con dificultad, sin dejar de besar a Draco ni por un momento, Harry detuvo el avance de su mano justo antes de llegar a la entrepierna del otro, usando el pulgar para acariciarle la pierna, apenas unos centímetros antes de llegar a su meta.

Draco gimoteó y se abandonó totalmente al beso. Harry percibió que el rubio apartaba más las piernas, y que con ese gesto y con la manera en que abría la boca y permitía el acceso de la lengua de Harry, le estaba suplicando por más. Y Harry, desde antes y más en ese momento, estaba más que dispuesto a darle a su rubio lo que le pidiera.

Apretó el muslo de Draco fuertemente, una sola vez, arrancado un largo gemido de éste. Y con eso, llevó su mano más arriba, rozando con los dedos el bulto hinchado y pulsante que Draco ya tenía bajo su pantalón.

Harry enloqueció al darse cuenta lo duro que estaba Draco. Gimió y prácticamente comenzó a comerse la boca del otro, al tiempo que su mano acunaba la erección de su compañero y le daba un fuerte estrujón. Draco lloriqueó y elevó su cadera por encima de la banca, buscando con frenesí el anhelado contacto.

—Merlín, Draco…

Harry pudo mascullar las palabras a duras penas, los dientes de Draco atrapando sus labios y mordiéndolos con viciosa ansiedad. La mano de Draco posándose encima de la suya y ayudándole a apretar. Más duro.

—Oh… —fue todo lo que Draco pudo articular cuando la mano de Harry comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Harry sabía que eso no estaba bien, que ese no era el sitio ni el momento. Pero…

Su rubio, otrora altanero y arrogante, despectivo y lleno de temor, era de pronto un volcán en erupción. Caliente, despeinado, sonrojado. Y Harry terminó de abrirle el pantalón y no pudo hilar ya más ni un solo pensamiento coherente en su obnubilado cerebro.

Y esa pasión que había hecho mella en la vida de ambos y que los había obligado a desafiar a toda la sociedad, fue la que dirigió su mano mientras la introducía entre los pliegues de la tela del pantalón abierto de Draco, la que la llevó a hurgar dentro del resorte de sus calzoncillos italianos, la que la obligó a acariciar la sedosa dureza que encontró ahí de arriba abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, con excesivo mimo y calidez. Con deseo.

Draco dejó de besarlo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La copa de champán que había tenido en su mano se volcó sobre la banca, mojando los pantalones de los dos. Ninguno pareció darse cuenta de ello.

Harry continuó acariciando a Draco mientras éste jadeaba en busca de aliento, Harry intentando besarle el cuello, mordiendo la piel que la elegante camisa dejaba al descubierto, conteniéndose de no morder con excesiva voracidad, de no hacer daño. Draco empujó sus caderas hacia su mano, una, dos veces, y Harry sintió la manera en que la erección de Draco se tensaba e hinchaba de modo impensable, alcanzando con rapidez el punto de no retorno.

Harry bajó el ritmo de sus caricias y, no sin un poco de pesar, dejó el cuello de Draco para levantar la cara y la mirada. Se dio cuenta, al echar un vistazo por los cristales que los rodeaban por todos lados, que ya habían alcanzado la cima. No se veía nada al otro lado, la noche ya había llegado por completo y afuera era oscuridad total.

Si lo que les habían dicho era cierto, les quedaban quince minutos para llegar de nuevo abajo… Tiempo más que suficiente para…

Draco, que había gemido de frustración cuando Harry había bajado la intensidad de sus caricias, enderezó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos. Harry le correspondió la mirada, preguntándose si Draco estaría lo bastante ebrio como para permitir ser follado en pleno “vuelo”.

Seguramente Draco leyó las malignas intenciones en los ojos de Harry, porque abrió la boca y los ojos con evidente preocupación.

—No, Potter —espetó en cuanto pudo encontrar su voz—. No te atrevas. No te…

Harry sonrió, y antes de que Draco pudiera decir más, se levantó de la banca arrastrando a Draco con él. El rubio apenas sí pudo hacer nada; su evidente estado de excitación lo tenía debilitado y flojo en extremo.

Harry lo giró hasta hacerlo encarar la banca de madera. Draco soltó un pequeño y aristócrata grito de indignación. Harry le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un jalón. Draco giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para fulminar a Harry con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry ya lo había empujado hasta hacerlo acostarse boca abajo sobre la banca, con sus piernas lo más abiertas que sus maltratados pantalones se lo permitían, y con su hermoso y pálido trasero al aire.

Harry tragó la acumulación de saliva que tenía en la boca. Dios, el culo de Draco era el manjar más exquisito de la jodida cápsula, y pensar que él había estado comiendo porquerías hechas con salmón.

Escuchó a Draco gemir, y lo vio moverse sobre la banca de madera como buscando la posición más cómoda para estar. Harry no perdió ni un momento, en ese instante el tiempo sí valía galeones constantes y sonantes, como siempre se lo pasaba proclamando Draco cuando Harry no llegaba puntual a ningún lado.

Se dejó caer de rodillas justo detrás de Draco. Posó las manos sobre las aterciopeladas nalgas del rubio y las separó… y antes de pensar nada más, su cara ya estaba en medio de ellas y su boca sobre su entrada. Chupó fuerte y Draco bramó.

Harry trabajó rápido, sabiendo que el tiempo estaba encima y completamente dispuesto a follarse a Draco antes de bajar de ahí. Sumergió la lengua un par de veces dentro de la adorable entrada de Draco, prometiéndose a él mismo que en otra ocasión le daría mejores y más cuantiosos besos justo ahí.

Separó la cara y buscó a su alrededor. La bandeja de los canapés estaba haciendo precario equilibrio sobre la banca, pues Draco la había empujado hasta la orilla. Eso le dio una idea y fue su salvación.

Harry se abalanzó hacia delante, estirando los brazos hacia la bandeja y rescatándola antes de que cayera al piso con todo y su contenido. En el proceso, su erección -aún bajo su ropa- rozó el cuerpo ardiente de Draco, y los dos gimieron, y Harry creyó que se correrían ya mismo si no hacía algo, lo que fuera. Con dedos temblorosos, quitó la ramita de eneldo que adornaba la cima de un canapé, y luego, tomó toda la crema agria que descansaba encima del trocito de salmón. Repitió la misma faena con otro canapé hasta que tuvo los dedos lo suficientemente lubricados con crema agria para poder trabajar el lindo trasero de Draco.

Y Draco, sintiéndose desesperado y curioso a partes iguales, levantó la cabeza y observó lo que Harry hacía sin decir palabra. Harry movió los dedos, admirando la consistencia pegajosa de la crema embarrada entre ellos y le sonrió maquiavélicamente a Draco. Éste gimió, sabiendo. Intuyendo. Confiando y esperando.

Exigiendo.

—Harry… —se quejó.

Harry lo vio apretar ambos extremos de la banca con las manos, imposibilitado como estaba para tomarse su propia erección. Harry creyó que jamás había escuchado la voz de Draco emitir un ruego. Nunca, hasta ese momento.

Llevó su mano untada con la crema agria de los canapés hasta el culo de Draco, embarrando la suave piel y sumergiendo de inmediato uno de sus dedos. Draco gruño y arqueó el cuerpo de tal manera que levantó las caderas hacia Harry, logrando que el acceso que éste tenía fuera _mucho_ más completo. En medio de los deliciosos sonidos a viscosa humedad que su dedo hacía al estarse follando a Draco, Harry comenzó a prepararlo con rapidez, metiéndolo y sacándolo, volviéndolo a meter y casi alucinando ante la vista y ante la sensación de calor que envolvía su dedo, nervioso, desesperado, usando la otra mano para desabrocharse su propio pantalón.

—Merlín, Draco. Por dios, en serio que…

—Cállate, Harry, por favor, y date prisaa_aaah_… Ahhh. Ah.

Draco convirtió su queja en gemido cuando Harry enterró otro dedo en él. Entonces, comenzó a abrir y cerrar los dos dedos en un suave movimiento de tijera. Su otra mano lo liberó al fin de la prisión de su ropa, y su propia erección saltó a la libertad, ansiosa y caliente, esperando poder imitar en el trasero de Draco lo que ahora hacía tan amorosamente sólo con sus dedos.

Sin dejar de trabajar el culo de su novio y sin poder despegar la vista de ahí, Harry alcanzó más canapés y les robó la crema suficiente como para untarse toda su erección. Con una mano se acariciaba, esparciendo la blanca sustancia sobre su hambrienta dureza, y con la otra mano, terminaba de alistar a Draco. Suavemente, retiró los dedos y colocó la resbaladiza cabeza de su miembro en la pulsante entrada de Draco.

Gimiendo y mordiéndose los labios, miró la punta de su erección, blanca por la crema, ardiente por la excitación, perderse dentro de las profundas delicias del cuerpo de Draco. Cerró los ojos. La vista era jodidamente genial, abrumadora, _pornográfica_, y si continuaba viendo, se correría tan sólo con eso.

Sin dejar de empujar, se enterró poco a poco en el amable y dispuesto trasero de Draco, quien lo recibió con un extremadamente largo gemido de placer.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía llegar más lejos porque ya estaba completamente dentro, Harry apoyó su pecho sobre la espalda de Draco y lo sostuvo con fuerza, envolviendo su tembloroso cuerpo entre sus brazos. Tiró de él de modo que sus caderas se levantaron, y con una mano alcanzó su erección.

La dureza y el calor que presentaba la erección de Draco, le hablaron a Harry de lo poco que Draco estaba dispuesto a aguantar. Los gemidos del rubio eran tan altos que Harry pensó que si las cápsulas no estuvieran herméticamente cerradas, se habrían escuchado hasta abajo. El cuerpo de Draco se estremecía sin control, su piel se teñía de rosa y su piel se erizaba, y Harry supo que tenía que trabajar a toda marcha. Sin separar su pecho de la espalda de Draco y acariciando su erección, movió las caderas hacia atrás.

Draco gimoteó cuando la erección de Harry casi lo abandona por completo. Chilló roncamente cuando Harry lo golpeó de nuevo, cuando Harry se sumergió aún más profundo, aún más duro, aún más salvaje.

Y de ese modo comenzó el vaivén, siendo éste todo lo contrario al tranquilo paseo que estaban viviendo. Harry se movió hacia atrás, y luego hacia delante, una y otra vez, y otra, y de nuevo, cada vez más duro, más bruto, cada vez golpeando las nalgas de Draco con los afilados huesos de su cadera, agitando y acariciando rudamente la erección de rubio, con los dedos todavía resbalosos de crema, de eneldo, de salmón. De sexo y pre-eyaculatorio que escurría desde la cabeza de la polla de Draco. Y aquel calor insoportable y _cremoso _y apretado que envolvía y estrujaba la erección de Harry, fue demasiado, fue abrumador, y la vista del redondo y hermoso trasero de Draco, y sus movimientos al compás de los de Harry, haciendo que chocaran con fuerza al encontrarse, y…

Harry no pudo aguantarlo más. Con un par de estocadas, se enterró en Draco lo más que pudo y se corrió con una fuerza tal, que su garganta dejó escapar un grito del cual no había tenido idea que era capaz de expresar.

Su orgasmo pareció durar horas y horas; cada contracción fue una oleada de electricidad que le recorrió todo el maldito cuerpo. Y mientras terminaba de vaciarse dentro de Draco, la entrada de éste comenzó a apretarse _todavía _más a su alrededor, tensionándose y convulsionándose, y fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que su mano continuaba acariciando a Draco y que éste también estaba corriéndose.

Sintió entre sus dedos el semen de Draco, los temblores de su miembro, el calor de su orgasmo. Y cuando los dos por fin terminaron, Harry se quedó quieto encima de Draco, los dos respirando con agitación, y el primero deseando poder permanecer así durante mucho tiempo más, pero sabiendo que el paseo ya estaba a cualquier instante de terminar… que tal vez, la cápsula ya estaba por llegar abajo y que ellos tendrían que levantarse y componerse y limpiar un poco los restos de canapé, de crema, de ramitas de eneldo y del semen esparcidos por todo el…

Harry levantó la cabeza, todavía luchando por respirar con normalidad. Debajo de él, Draco era un delicioso desastre: piel mojada, ropa arrugada y finos cabellos rubios despeinados. Crema agria untada por doquier. Harry se mordió los labios, negándose el placer de llevar su boca hasta el trasero de Draco y así poder limpiar su pálida piel a puros lengüetazos. Suspiró y miró hacia los lados, a través de los cristales de la cápsula. Se dio cuenta de que ya estaban bajando.

Por alguna razón que no se supo explicar, sintió el impulso de levantar la mirada. El techo de las cápsulas también era, en su mayor parte, de vidrio, por lo que los usuarios eran perfectamente capaces de mirar el cielo y, en el caso de Harry y Draco que ya venían bajando, la cápsula que venía justo detrás y encima de ellos.

¿La otra cápsula? Oh, por Merlín.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y enfocó la mirada en los cristales de la cápsula vecina.

_Auch._

Harry casi se desmaya. Al menos cinco personas estaban con la nariz pegada a la ventana de la cápsula de arriba, mirándolos a él y Draco con sumo interés. Y uno de ellos, incluso, los estaba filmando con una cámara. Harry gimoteó y se sintió enrojecer, si no hubiera sabido que sería peor, se hubiera desaparecido junto con Draco en ese mismo momento. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza y el pecho contra el cuerpo de Draco, pensando en maneras discretas de sacar su polla de su novio y de levantarlo y vestirlo sin que los de arriba viesen demasiado. Bueno, al menos que viesen menos de lo que seguramente ya habían estado observado.

—¿Qué demonios te…? —comenzó a preguntar Draco mientras levantaba la cabeza y trataba de incorporarse. Harry quiso impedirlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Draco soltó un chillido que retumbó en los cristales. Y mientras se levantaba, pálido de furia y amenazando con matar a esos muggles mirones, Harry tuvo que luchar contra él para que no sacara la varita, para convencerlo de que era mejor que se subiera los pantalones, y al mismo tiempo, tuvo que limpiar la cápsula, sus ropas y los cristales.

Jamás en su vida volvería a probar salmón con crema agria sin recordar ese día.

*

Una semana después, Harry podía hacer el exacto recuento de los daños: una multa pagada al ayuntamiento por realizar actos indecentes en espacios públicos y un Draco furioso que tuvo que contentar a base de promesas, regalos y mucho sexo. Y todo eso sin contar con lo que había descubierto en internet y que lo tenía todos los días con los malditos nervios de punta.

Mientras Draco no se enterara de _eso_, tal vez todo estuviese bien y pronto la gente se olvidaría.

Tal vez.

*

Dos chicas que esperaban en la parada del autobús comenzaron a cuchichear en cuanto los tuvieron a la vista. Harry y Draco solían caminar todas las tardes hacia el jardín cercano, pues a Draco le gustaba hacer un poco de ejercicio cuando llegaba de trabajar. Estar sentado durante siete horas sin parar, no era bueno para su hermoso trasero.

De reojo, Draco pudo descubrir los síntomas del “novio culpable” que Harry demostraba cada vez que los reconocían en la calle. El moreno comenzó a echar miradas furtivas hacia las chicas, y luego, hacia Draco, y de nuevo, hacia las indiscretas jovencitas. Draco casi podía reírse a carcajadas. ¿De verdad Harry creía que él no se daba cuenta de nada? Por Dios, no cabía duda que un burro en primavera tenía que ser más discreto que su enjundioso moreno.

Harry se acercó a Draco y, según sus cálculos, bloqueó con su cuerpo el espacio entre las muchachas y su novio. Draco se dejó hacer al antojo del otro, pues la situación completa le causaba un regocijo y un placer que su alma nunca antes había conocido.

Porque, en primer lugar, la actitud de Harry era todo un deleite: no existía cosa igual a tener un novio que se sintiera culpable todo el tiempo. Intenta compensar a un Malfoy humillado y sabrás a lo que el pobre Harry estaba sometido. Pasaba la mitad del día (y de la noche) haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por mantener a Draco contento y así, ser perdonado por él. Después de todo, que te pillen follando en una cabina de teleférico o London Ache o como se llamara aquella porquería, era una experiencia ignominiosa que ameritaba _toneladas _de cariño y buen sexo para poder ser olvidada. Bueno, más o menos. En realidad, no era como si Draco quisiera olvidarla en verdad.

Y en segundo lugar, estaba el _video. _El video que les habían tomado aquellos indiscretos muggles mirones y que luego se habían atrevido a subir al internet. Y cuya existencia Draco fingía no saber. ¿Por qué? Porque era tremendamente divertido hacerse el tonto y tener al pobre Harry de cabeza, preocupándose todo el tiempo por la abrupta fama que había adquirido semejante paseo pornográfico. Era divertido ver la mortificación de Harry cuando se daba cuenta de que alguien en la calle –como aquellas dos tontitas- los reconocía como las súper estrellas porno de aquel video casero, y que comenzaban a señalarlos, a murmurar, e incluso, hubo quienes se aventuraban a tratar de pedirles un autógrafo. Y el pobre de Harry pasaba las de Caín para sacar a Draco del meollo de todo aquello sin que éste se enterara de qué demonios era a lo que los muggles se estaban refiriendo. O mejor dicho, que fingiera que no se enteraba de nada.

Las chicas de la parada los saludaron con la mano, muy alegres, las descaradas.

—¡Adiós, guapos! —gritó una.

—Ay, creo que se me acaban de antojar unos canapés con champán. ¿A ti no?

En ese punto, Harry era un tomate viviente. Draco, en cambio, puso cara de circunstancias y se mantuvo sereno a pesar de que en su interior podía morir de las ganas de reír.

—Por cierto, rubio… Bonito trasero.

Draco se giró un poco hacia atrás para mirarse el culo por encima del hombro. Le cerró un ojo a la chica y continuó su camino, llevando del brazo a un casi desfalleciente Harry.

—¿De qué estarían hablando esas dos locas? —le preguntó Draco a Harry cuando se alejaron un poco.

Harry, como siempre, se ofreció a darle un masaje en los pies cuando regresaran a casa. Draco aceptó encantado y, de ese modo, fue como permitió que Harry cambiara prestamente de tema. Ya podía saborearse todo lo que le esperaba.

Llegarían a casa, Draco recibiría su merecido masaje y su jugosa ración de ardiente sexo conciliatorio. Y después de que Harry cayera dormido completamente exhausto, Draco se levantaría, encendería la computadora –que Harry creía que él no sabía usar-, y miraría por centésima vez el espectacular video que les habían hecho aquellos muggles indiscretos. Porque, sin querer, ellos y Harry le habían dado a Draco el mejor regalo de aniversario que cualquier vanidoso como él pudiera haber anhelado tener: lo habían convertido en una estrella del cine pornográfico.

Un día de estos Draco tendría que investigar la dirección de esos muggles. Pensaba mandarles una canasta con algo para agradecerles el detalle. Tal vez con una botella de fino champán, acompañada de unos deliciosos canapés de salmón con crema agria.

Su comida favorita de todos los jodidos tiempos.

**Fin**


End file.
